A Changed life
by LaughterGirl
Summary: Miho OC and her sister gets captured by the Estraneo Famiglia and get separated,experimented on. They manage to escape and get help from the Arcobelano's but are soon brought back only for Miho to get thrown into Vindice one day...Summary Inside...
1. Captured and Hurt

**Okay so this is my first KHR fanfic. I have been reading loads of stories on here and decided to put up mine. This one will have a OC as a main character but I am involving nearly everyone from the story in here such as the Varia, Arcobelano, The Vongola Famiglia (the Ninth and the Tenth), Vindice, Estraneo Famiglia and the Kokuyou Gang...**

**I would really love your input no matter what you have to say be it strict or just fluff either are appreciated. Also if there is anything that you get confused by in the story just ask via a review and I will either answer you directly or in the next chapter put in a explanation.**

**Full Summary : Miho (OC) and her sister Yugana (OC) gets captured by the Estraneo Famiglia and get separated,experimented on and more... They manage to escape and get help from the Arcobelano's but are soon brought back only for Miho to get thrown into Vindice one day at a unfair judgment.. 8 Years later the Vongola Ninth initiates her release and she becomes the Varia's new Cloud Guardian.**

**I have made this story that my one OC, Miho is in a relationship with Mukuro however there will be other pairings involved as the story progresses..**

**Oh and it is rated T because I am paranoid and it is serving as a just in case plus I think it will be necessary for later chapters ^^.V**

**After or during this story I might make a few other fanfics for KHR as I really want to but it shouldn't interfere with the updates with this story..**

**Okay I think I have covered everything so I will leave you (_Le viewer_) to read.. **

It was dark apart from the faint light filtered in from the high window slit on the wall. The sunshine drew a dappled pattern on the occupant of the dark room. She leaned on the dirty wall behind her for support and turned her face towards the light and warmth trying to ignore the pain the sprung through her neck in the process. The sun shaft that provided a comfort towards her only appeared for certain times in the day and it was the one thing that allowed her to be able to tell the difference between day and night. The little girl let out a shuddering sigh as more pain shot through her body, the last operation had been very painful and had lasting effects on her. On her body you could see the cause of her pain on her skin, on her arms lay multiple needle jabs and long surgically straight scars placed all over her body as well has bruises forming a mottled look across her legs and wrists. She had been in this room for so long she had lost count on how many times the light had come and passed over her but she did know that she wasn't going to be getting out for a while luckily she was patient. For her age she had always shown a more mature front than most her age and it was mainly because of that that she was able to calmly wait. When the scientists weren't experimenting and operating on her she was able to sit in a some what peace and in this time she closed her eyes and relived past moments with which were filled with happiness. Which she did now thinking about the day she was captured...

_Flashback_

"_Wait up Miho-chan!" cried Yugana as she ran after her little sister._

"_Now way, Yugana- nee-san, you must speed up" shouted Miho while turning her head back to watch her sister._

_A little way away from the two girls sat a a woman in a wide wicker chair that held a white cushion in it that she had sank into, she was reading a book only half leaning with one elbow on a table next to her holding the book while every now and then glancing at the two happy children causing her to smile then return to her book. She had blindingly ice blonde hair and flowed all the way down her back and at the moment in the sun her hair almost glowed and her eyes were a deep blue with a light blue circle around the pupil that faded out like flames. Natsuki was seated on the patio while the two girls were running around the lush grass that surrounded the area and it was a bright summer day with white fluffy clouds passing by, almost perfect._

"_Ahahahaha!" giggled little Miho as she once again evaded her sister and she was about to spin around in victory when she heard a loud cough behind her._

"_Onee-san, are you okay?" Miho asked after running next to Yugana's side and kneeling down to put a comforting arm around her shoulder just as another shudder passed through her._

"_I'm fine.." she gasped in between coughs_

"_Let's go to mamma" Miho said quietly while pulling up her sister and walking towards their mom._

"_Mamma!" she called as they neared her._

"_Oh my!" Natsuki cried as she saw Yugana coughing and quickly got up and scooped her up to which Yugana put her arms around her neck and nuzzled her head into her hair seeking comfort from the pain. Natsuki looked down at her other little daughter and leaned down to hug her too._

"_Big Hug!" she cried while squeezing them close and the both erupted in giggles._

"_Are you girls hungry?" she asked as she put down Yugana and they both nodded their heads._

"_Okay well let me go get the food while you two stay here."_

"_Si Mamma!" they said while holding hands and smiling._

_Natsuki returned a while later with the cook, a kind middle aged woman, both bearing trays with their lunch on. They placed the trays down and set up the plates and cups as the two girls sat down in their places and soon their mother sat too after seeing that everything had been set and that the cook was reassured that the food was fine._

"_Well dig in you two, Oh and Yugana have some water it will soothe your throat" She said_

"_Okay" said Yugana and took a sip and sighed in relief. While she had been drinking Miho had started eating her delectable big sandwich with her little hands while trying to not be messy but at the same time failing._

"_Miho-chan, here let me" she said while getting up and walking over to cut the sandwich in half._

"_Ah thank you Yuu-nee, I was sort of struggling a bit with that wasn't I" Miho said while looking down at her hands in her lap._

"_Yes you were but I that is why I helped you cut it, ne?" Yugana said while tilting her head to the side and smiling and Miho immediately looked up and smiled too then continued eating with much ease. While this was all happening Natsuki sat observing them wile eating her side salad, she was very happy that they got along so well and were so well mannered. After lunch the two sisters felt tired after the whole day of playing outside so with their mom they headed to the upstairs sun room where their mom sat in the middle of a large creamy white material couch and the two girls lay their heads on her lap on either side of her and they sat their waiting for the sun to set and for their mom to start singing her lullaby song._

"_Lullaby and Goodnight_

_In the sky stars are bright_

_Round your head _

_Flowers lay _

_Set your slumbers today_

_Close your eyes_

_Now and rest_

_May these hours be blessed _

_Close your eyes_

_Now and rest _

_May these hours be blessed_

_Lullaby and Goodnight _

_You're your mother's delight _

_Shining angels beside_

_My darling tonight"_

_By then the sun had set low in the sky and the two girls were almost fully asleep so Natsuki took them both in her arms and headed to their room which they shared all while still humming the tune to the lullaby, she tucked them in and continued the song..._

"_Soft and warm _

_In your bed _

_Close your eyes _

_Rest your head_

_Soft and warm _

_In your bed _

_Close your eyes _

_Rest your head_

_Lullaby _

_Close your eyes_

_Mother's right here beside you_

_I'll protect you from harm_

_You'll wake in my arms_

_When the skies right with dawn _

_You will wake in the morn_

_Soft and warm in your bed_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your head..."_

_She ended the song and quietly headed out the room and closed the door as the two girls had fallen asleep in the last verse. She herself headed to her room to sleep as she was tired too from the sun and when in her room she quickly changed into your night dress and snuggled down into the covers asleep in only a few minutes._

_Some time late that night heading into the early morning Miho woke up because she had heard a loud sound in her room so she began sitting up to wake up her sister to investigate when suddenly a hand reached to her in the darkness and clasped firmly over her mouth. She started screaming but not much sound got past the gloved hand so she started kicking and waving her arms around to try and get out of his hold and after a bit the hit what she presumed his head and he let go to which she immediately yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_MOM!" she screamed while running to her sister who had woken up to her scream and quickly got up and headed for the door. By then the man had recovered from the kick and shot towards them intent on catching them. Meanwhile in the room down the hall Natsuki woke in a panic at hearing her daughter's scream and raced to their room. The man had grabbed them before they reached the door and another walked from behind him with a cloth in his had which he promptly put over each of their mouths for a few seconds and their struggles stopped and they felt their vision blurring. The last thing Miho saw before passing out was there bedroom door slamming open and their mom running towards them, then it went black as she lost conscious. _

_When she woke up it as in a room she didn't recognize and it was dark as well as a bit dirty and I was also alone as I could not see nor hear my sister, who ever had taken us wanted us separately. I immediately started worrying about my sister as she had a weak health. I was lost in my thoughts for a while until the door on the other side of the room opened revealing a man in a white lab coat holding a clipboard, behind him stood two woman in the same attire. They entered and the two woman headed towards the other side of the room to the right where a bath stood as well as a toilet and basin and turned on the taps to the bath. Next to the section of the wall where the 'bathroom' was there stood a table, small wooden, and on it the one woman put down what appeared to be clothes, Miho couldn't see that clearly that well in the dark and her eye sight was still bleary from waking up. The man by the door hadn't moved yet and as he did he tapped the wall outside and on flickered the very bright overhead lights on the ceiling high above. Unlike the two woman who were just standing by the bathroom unit now, the man walked over to her and knelt down once near her. He had black spiky hair and glasses on._

"_Miho, my name in Doctor Giovanni of the Estraneo Famiglia, nice to meet you" he said with a smile but I knew I couldn't trust him and as a reply to him I just nodded slowly._

"_I suppose you want to know why you are here?" he asked and I again nodded while watching him intently._

"_Your here for us," at this he pointed to himself," to experiment on to use your abilities and to if possible use you to help make corrections in other experiments." he finished and was now watching me. While he was talking I had been become more and more confused._

"_What abilities?" I asked_

"_Your abilities with your Dying Will Flame...Have you ever seen or experienced a flame forming in your hand or such?" He asked seeming puzzled as why he had to explain this._

"_Yes I have but I did not know what is was. I just thought it was my imagination.." Miho said quietly._

"_Okay well those flames are your dying will flames it is a form of energy that is refined with ones life and it is produced with one's emotions, there are two types, one is the flames of sky and the other the flames of the earth, do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Now you possess the Flames of the Sky which over all has seven different flame types and from what I have read here on your file, yes you have a file, you have more than one flame type and are able to control it quiet well to a extent,correct?" He asked however Miho had a confused look on her face giving him his answer._

"_So we will be conducting experiments on you in relation to these flames and there is one more thing you should know.."_

"_What is that?"_

"_The reason your here is because," here he paused as if unsure on how to tell her the next part," your father, he, gave permission for us to experiment on you and your sister however we want" he said in a quick breath and then stared at the little girl in front of him who had tears forming in her eyes but was not going to allow them to fall by biting on her lip hard and clenching her hands into little balls. _

_Giovanni sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder and stood to take her to the now full bath and to waiting woman. Upon reaching them Miho's clothes were taken off against her wish and she was picked up by one of the lady's and placed in the bath and the other one started lathering soap (she presumed) and cleaning and scrubbing her body with a sponge and the other one began washing her hair slowly so that she could here the scientist speak again._

"_Right well you took that a bit better than your sister, she was crying non stop, anyway I am going to be telling you about some of the things that will be happening to you, okay?" He said while having his back turned to the bath._

"_Wait you spoke to my sister? how is she?" Miho asked breathless as the one lady vigorously sponged her. He turned slightly and nodded before continuing._

"_There is one thing that you will experience during and after each operation and test and that is pain, lot and lots of pain and I am being honest here so that you can be a little ready for it, however if a experiment goes right it probably won't hurt although even then I doubt it.." he said while chuckling softly. _

_A huge splash was heard behind him and he turned around as Miho was lifted out of the tub with her hair dripping and onto the toilet seat with a towel wrapped around her then both the woman rubbed her body with the towel to dry her. When that was done her was brushed and towel dyed till almost complete dryness with just a little damp underside. Then a dress of sorts was donned over her head, it went up to her elbows and till the knees with a bit of a loose collar and then some underwear, afterwards she was then picked up again and dropped on the cool floor and the two ladies packed up and cleaned the area and headed out towards the door. Miho then turned, facing the man, and looked up to him looking a bit fearful but hiding it with her determined eyes._

"_Right well in a few hours you will have your first operation and you will be put mostly under sedatives so you will still be feeling some of the pain." he said and then looked at his file for a bit._

"_Your operations will be held in this room and you will be sleeping here too."_

"_Okay, can I ask a question?"_

"_Yes you may"_

"_Does my mother know that it was our dad that gave us to you?"_

"_No as far as I know Madame Natsuki does not know about this and your father did not give you two to us he just gave permission for us to use you two, you are still part of the Dragotta Famiglia"_

"_But I don't want to get operated on..."_

"_You have no choice, if you attempt to struggle or such we are allowed to use force to get our way" He said with a evil grin and for the first time he looked menacing causing her to back in the wall._

"_I must go but will be back for the operation in the mean time you can just wait here, Goodbye" He said while walking away and then once reaching the door started laughing a little manically. Once he was gone Miho walked to the nearest wall_

Back to the present Miho slightly opened eyes and peered at the door where the scientists usually appeared in form and almost growled but her throat was too dry to growl. Miho hated those men with a passion and wished she could get away with her sister to somewhere far far away. She had opened her eyes as she did not want to remember the next part of the memory which was mostly just filled with pain and pain and lots more pain as it had been the first time she was operated on and they had not treated her gently because they were too cared about the results they would get. The didn't only physically operate on her every while they also ran test on her while injecting liquids into her body and a little while after her fourth birthday she had started to be trained in martial arts and weapons to further her abilities via intense training programs. She knew by now that her powers were unique and special and she hated herself for having them, because of them her sister and her had been dragged here. Speaking of her sister, she had not seen her since that night over a year ago. She was three when it had happened and now she was five and a half. In a short time, due to the circumstances, Miho had to quickly grow up in order to stay mentally fine and strong while her body was hurt and experimented on over and over again. In her time here she had twice seen her father and it had not been pleasant and while just thinking about those two horrific times her body had actually physically cringed and she instinctively put her arm (disregarding the pain it caused her) around herself to protect it but those memories was for another time but she will hopefully never have to relive it. It was scary how different her father seemed and she wondered if her sister had gotten the same treatment from him which she hoped to god she hadn't...

_6 Months Later..._

Her attention snapped to the door as it creaked slowly then opened fully revealing one of the main scientists that operated on her and three others. They walked in and one of them walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her to the operating table. She had given up struggling as she knew that if she did they would just hurt her more and she was in a lot of pain as it was already and didn't want to make it worse anyway. She was put on the table and the familiar straps was pulled over her wrists and ankles and she lay her head down preparing herself for the pain. Then came the injection to sedate her slightly then the operation started. This time they were busy with my arms and working on my energy flows in my body and manipulating my flames and seeing how I am able to use different types at the same time, it hurt alot when they tried extracting the flames which is what they were trying to do while maintaining the power and purity of the flame.

"AHHH!" I screamed as the pain reached it's peak and I couldn't hold my mouth shut anymore.

This went on for a hour until they were done and her body was spent and even though she always tried to endure the pain she always couldn't after some point but that didn't stop her from trying as she didn't like feeling weak in front of others and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry but she ended up most of the time crying anyway. I was unbuckled from the table and allowed to leave it. I just lay there for a while wishing that I had enough strength to race to the door and escape. It was my one true wish at the moment and hopefully soon I will be able to do it. I just had to wait. I had in between the operations and such so save up my energy so immediately I started saving the remains of it as a swung my legs over the table and slowly walked over to the wall slumping down to the floor with my head leaned back gazing up at the little window slit. As the scientists left and the lights got switched off the light from the slit became more visible and the rays reached her skin carrying the slight warmth to her and causing her some little comfort. She hadn't heard from or about her sister since she had arrived but she could tell she was still alive although she wasn't sure how she could feel that. Anyway she had time to puzzle over such things when she was out of here. SInce being here she had been moved from this lab a few times to visit the main lab in another part of Italy. The children there were all being experimented on and if they died during a operation they were told they should be honored to die for the sake of their family. Miho didn't like those labs although it was the first time she had been in contact with other children her age for a while so she tried to be friendly towards them but most of them shied away from her as they were told she was special and didn't want to get in trouble for hurting her. However there was a few who talked to her, one was a boy with blonde hair what was messy and had a scar across his nose and cheeks, another and dark black hair with a blue sheen to it and wore glasses and the last one had blue hair that tufted at the back forming a pineapple shape however I didn't mention it as I didn't want to upset him. They came over to me and sat by me and we huddled for heat.

"Hi my name is Miho, nice to meet you" I said with a smile and looking at the bluenette.

"Nice to meet you Miho-chan, my name is Mukuro" he said smoothly with a smile," On your left is Chikusa and next to him is Ken." at the mention of their names they nodded and waved.

"So how long have you guys been here for?" I ask Mukuro as the other two seemed silent.

"Since we could walk nearly, and you?" he asked

"I was taken from my family when I was three and so was my sister, our father gave this Estraneo Famiglia permission to use us how they wished"

"Oh we thought that you had been captured now and brought here, is there other labs apart from this one?" he had a surprised look to his face.

"Well I think so but the only ones i know of is this one and the one I came from"

"Okay, so how old are you now?

"I'm 5 years old.. I should be turning 6 soon though although I really wish I wasn't" I said that while forming a face of disgust and pain.

"Why, what's wrong with getting older, byon?" voiced Ken for the first time.

"Well you see, every time it is my birthday I see my father..."

"That can't be so bad, I mean I know you said that it is his fault your going through this but still he is your family, right?" asked Chikusa who also decided to join the conversation in a small voice.

"Um well you see.. on my birthday when I see him.. he.." I stopped and looked down not sure how to continue.

"Does he hurt you?" asked Mukuro who had been silent for a while and I looked up at him and nodded which cause shocked faces on them.

"In what way does he hurt you?" at this I shuddered and looked up at him with my mouth open, closed it and looked down.

"He touches me in places that no father should touch" I said very very quietly refusing to meet their gaze and instead glaring into the floor. While I was looking away I saw them exchange glances and suddenly I felt a hand on my back causing me to flinch however it didn't go away instead it started rubbing in small circles immediately relaxing me.

"I'm sorry for making you rethink about something like that.." Mukuro said apologetically. I leaned up and turned to him while wiping the tears that had against my will sprung up.

"It's fine..."

After that we lapsed into a comfortable silence and I slightly slumped against Mukuro as his rubbings had made me for the first time comfortable and sleepy without sedatives in my system which the last time this had happened was my first night at the other lab after Doctor Giovanni had left. Mukuro tensed a bit as my body curled into his but relaxed after a bit, him to closing his eyes a bit. Chikusa and Ken had also quietly fallen asleep against each other and were snoring lightly. My head was now on Mukuro's chest and his arm was now on my shoulder. I looked up to see if he was asleep and immediately regretted it as his eyes were open and now our heads were close to each other, noses touching. At this age I didn't know much about love and physical affections although I had seen my mom and dad kissing a few times I hadn't thought much about it. But now with our noses touching I felt a little flustered and a unusual feeling settled in my stomach. His one visible eye was a beautiful deep blue and I could feel myself blushing and quickly looked away although as I looked back slightly Mukuro was peering at my curiously and had a slight blush which made him look rather cute.. WAIT!.. did I just think he was cute? I just looked down and closed my eyes and soon fell into a slight sleep and was soon followed by Mukuro as a felt a slight slump of weight on my side.

A while later I woke to the door that was holding us to open and a man walked in. I could immediately feel the fear wash through the room as he walked in. All the children were shaking slightly and holding each other in little clusters. He headed towards our group and we all tensed. He reached us and stopped leaned down and grabbed Ken's arm yanking him up and started back to the door boy in tow, almost dragging him as he dug his heels into the floor. I made a motion to get up but Mukuro hold me down and we glared at each other till the door at slammed shut and we could no longer hear Ken screaming. Only then did he release me and we both slumped down again as we had been on our haunches, me trying to get up and him trying to pull me down.

"You can't defy them, not when we are as powerless as this" He said after a while.

"I know but my anger got in the way of my head..sorry" I hung my head.

"It's fine"

"When I go back I am going to try and escape though.."

"Why only when you get back, why not now?"

"Well my sister is at the other lab and I will be taking her with me"

"Have you thought of what you are going to do when you are out?"

"Yes.. but it all depends on where the lab is situated.."

"Well what's your first goal?"

"To find my house and make sure my mother is alright"

"That might be a bit risky with your father.."

"I am stronger than my father by far..If I can gather my energy for long enough then I can overpower the scientists and escape"

"Miho?"

"Yes?"

"It was nice meeting you, I wish you the best as I too will soon escape"

"I wish you luck too and thank you it was nice meeting you too" We stopped with our serious conversation and from there just sat and waited for Ken to come back.

He came back about a hour or more later and had to carried in by a scientist and was laid on the floor near us. He had a bandage wrapped around the area of his face where the fain't scar had been and the bandages went all the way around and even so he was slightly bleeding through them. We quickly ran to him and I pulled his head onto my lap for better comfort as Mukuro and Chikusa sat near him to warm him up. We stayed like this for a while until again the door opened and the stood Doctor Giovanni with a syringe in my hand.

"Ah well guys it was nice meeting you but it looks like it is time for to go back to the other lab"

"Really how do you know?" asked Mukuro

"Well that man is sort of my care taker and he has sort of been around me a lot mainly before I have a big operation"

"He is the head scientist of this family!" Mukuro heatedly whispered to me

"Oh I never knew..." By this time Giovanni was standing over me and he bent down grabbing my arm and inserting the syringe.

"Arrivederci Mukuro" I said before losing conscience.

I awoke in the same big cold room that I had been in for these past few years although some new machines had been put around the operating table. So the operation was probably going to be a big one or they were going to try something different. I sighed and moved to stretch a bit and during stretching I stopped noticing something...

I noticed that I was no longer hurting..

**Okay so I left a little cliff hanger for you and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter... It was quite long ne? Well the next one will be just as long, if not longer.. Please Review**


	2. Escape and Warmth

**Yay okay so here is the second chapter, enjoy.. It may seem a bit rushed but I am unsure if I should change it or keep it the way it is? Please review me your opinions~**

**Oh and just a little warning in my story Luce is still alive and the Arcobelano's have not yet been cursed so they are in there adult forms. Also my story is going to be in sync with the actual manga so technically when Tsuna was five the Arcobelano's WERE still in their adult form so I'll just leave it at that then..**

The only reason that I couldn't still be sore was if my body had healed itself with my sun flame attribute. That also meant that I had enough energy to produce flames to use. I smiled at myself for a moment while staring at my out stretched hands then clenched them and stared determinedly at the door. I got up slowly using the wall as support lest my legs gave out then started walking towards the door, gaining speed and confidence as I neared it. Although before I went to the door I headed to the operating table to see if I could use one of the tools as a weapon. I searched the tray and decided on the scalpel which I picked up surprised at how something so light and small could cause so much pain. Well for once i wouldn't be having pain caused to me with it, I will be the one causing them pain. I then walked to the door took a deep breath while shutting my eyes and calming my mind. From the training I had received I should be able to handle anyone who came across my path. So I opened my eyes and let my Sky Flame cover my hands and I punched the door sending it flying off it's hinges. Quickly I ran out and to my left was a dead end but on my right there was a stair case. One leading up the other down. I knew that I could escape via going up and that below was probably my sister so I raced towards the stairs leading down and flew down the steps. When I reached the bottom I looked and at the end of the hall was a door. I burst through it and stopped for a moment shocked. My sister was indeed in this room but she was on the operating table with a IV drip connected to her and a heart monitor hooked up as well as a oxygen mask covered her mouth. I stepped towards her stumbling slightly until I was right next to her. I held her hand while gazing at her face and her once shiny black hair that was now lank and unkempt. I moved on from that and just looked at her face that was now thin and watching the oxygen mask steam every now and then as she breathed in and out. She was asleep at the moment although as I started shaking her a bit she cracked a eye open then the other and slowly turned her head in my direction. Her eyes looked lifeless but once they saw me there was a spark of recognition then some gleam returned to her light green eyes. I saw her lips move under the mask and quickly took it off and pressed my ear closer.

"...I knew you were still alive.." she said softly while gasping for air in short breaths.

"Yuu-nee why are you having problems breathing?"

"..My lungs have..weakened.. considerably since being here.."

"Well just wait a moment I will heal them with my Sun Flame okay?"

She just nodded in response and I immediately started healing her by placing my and on her chest and letting my sun flame grow till it covered the area. After about five minutes of letting my power seep into her I could hear the sound difference in her breathing. It was no longer hitched instead she was breathing evenly.

"Can you speak better now?" I asked while still maintaining my flame.

"Yes I can, well done on becoming so good with your flames"

"Thank you"

"Yuu-nee we need to move, can you move?"

"I'm not sure, we can try though"

I stopped my flames that had started healing other parts of Yugana's body that was injured and started helping her sit up which she was able to do with ease. I then uncovered her and moved her legs so that they were dangling over the edge. She looked at me and I nodded then she placed one foot down then the other and then stood up, she quickly had to hold onto me though as she over balanced.

"Right now let's go" I said while dragging her as she stumbled to the door. We managed to get to the stairwell without any problems and Yugana had sort of regained enough strength to walk by herself but I still had to support her. We climbed the stairs and reached my floor and when Yugana saw the remains of my door she raised her eyebrows and looked at me to which I just shrugged.

"I will tell you later, okay?" she just nodded although I could see the amusement in her eyes and we continued walking towards the flight of stairs that lead up when suddenly three men came running down it towards us. I dropped Yugana and held my scalpel in hand ready for them. As they neared me i ran towards them as fast as i could I slashed the first one's throat and he went down clutching it while I did the same to the second one however the third one managed to knock the scalpel out of my hand so I blocked a few of his punches before quickly stepping forward and placing my hands around his neck and at the base of his his and twisting it harshly causing a crack sound to be heard and the man's eyes grew lifeless and he dropped to the ground. I swiftly went to Yugana and helped her back up although this time I picked her up on my back.

"Hold on Yuu-nee"

"O..okay" she stuttered still in shock from the the fact that I just killed three men.

With Yuu-nee on my back I gathered my strength and flew up the stairs and when nearing the door I kicked it open and ran down a darkened hallway before reaching the door and quietly opening it to reveal the room on the other side. When it was fully opened I stepped through and stopped, a shocked expression on my face. There in front of us was a room that was very familiar, I had actually dreamt about this place sometimes and I am sure my sister did too. It was our house and to be specific it was the library at the back of our house that he door had opened into. Getting over my shock I closed the door and headed towards the double wooden doors on the other side of the library that were open. I glanced to my left as a moved to where the one wall had been made into a set of wooden framed glass windows that you could see our back yard while reading. It was night time now and the moonlight was brightly shinning into the room guiding a easy path for me. I reached the door and peered around the corner into the rest of the house. I started walking towards the kitchen intending to escape via the back door and as I reached moon shaped archway I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Miho-chan I can walk so put me down" I nodded and complied setting her lightly on the floor.

Then we both lightly stepped into the kitchen and headed for the door and taking the set of keys on the hook by the door I quickly searched for the back door's key. I found it and held it ready in my hand as I slid the latch open and slid the key inside turning it swiftly and earning a subtle click as a reward I turned to my sister smiling wide and opened the door itself. We quickly slid out and I locked it behind us then turned around to my sister taking her hand and with a nod we both started running towards the tree line while thanking our lucky starts.

We reached the trees and burst through the bushes and continued for a while until we couldn't breath anymore and we both had stitches in our sides. We had covered enough distance by now so we took a much needed rest. I stopped which signaled her to stop too and we both sat down on the grass catching our breathes. My plan was to first get my sister which I had achieved then the next part was to get out of the lab which had turned out to be our very own house and that too had worked now the next part was going to be a bit tricky but hopefully she will manage. The part of the plan involved finding a place to stay and recuperate and from there together they could think up something. Luckily now that MIho knew that the place they were in was/is their house it would be easier to find a place to stay at for a while because near their house in surrounding areas separated by a few kilometers was other villas so they just had to find one of those villas and ask if they could stay there for about two weeks.

"...Miho!" called Yugana and I snapped out of my thoughts to see a concerned Yugana crouching over me while shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Yes?" I ask puzzled

"I have been calling you and shaking you for the last five minutes, are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, sorry I was just going over my plan"

"Oh...What is the next part of the plan?"

"You know there are villas that is the same as ours in the surrounding areas?"

"Yes.."

"Now my next part of my plan is to find one and stay there for about two weeks..How does that sound?" I ask sounding unsure in my plan.

"It sounds great Miho, you have been really strong and you seem so grown up to me"

"Thanks.." I said shyly and embarrassed and I look down to hide my blush.

"Should we start heading to one of the villas?"

"Yes I think that would be best"

So we got up and started jogging at a fair pace and headed in a Southern direction going past tress ad bushes and sometimes passing by little areas of grass amidst the trees. after a while I started speaking to my sister.

"Nee-san I think we should head up for the trees as if we travel that way we will be harder to track and it will also be easier to move."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yep pretty much.. Have you had training while down there?"

"Not much.. and you?"

"Quite a bit actually... Are you scared of falling?" I ask because I have now stopped at a tree and she is looking highly skeptical and also a bit fearful.

"A bit"

"Don't worry I will carry you up there and then I will show you how to jump from branch to branch, once you pick up the pattern it is easy"

"Okay"

So I bend down a bit so that she can climb on to my back and once on I straighten my spine and run a bit towards the tree before bending my knees and jumping up into the tree and on one of the main branches. She then kneeled again so that Yugana could lean against the main trunk while she stood up.

"Okay no the trick to this is to have a good momentum going and to have your center balanced so that you feel light as you jump okay?" Yugana just nodded.

"Okay now watch me.."

I walked out a bit more of the branch and extend my arms, bend my knees and jump towards the nearest branch and turning around.

"See, it's easy!"

"Yes it does look quite simple.." she says with a small smile.

"Don't worry you have great balance so it will work out"

Yugana then went to the middle of the branch and she copied my movements and also jumped to the branch I was on and landed almost perfectly she stumbled a bit but before I could catch her she steadied herself and smiled at me.

"Okay now just follow me and we should reach our first destination in no time"

We then started once again heading at a Southern direction to our villas border and then hopefully the next villa will be welcoming and that nothing will stop us before we can reach our destination. Suddenly a felt a drop on my skin then another and another and before I knew it it had started pouring. I stopped and caught Yugana before she leaped again and ended up slipping and falling.

"We'll have to go on foot from now on, okay?" I had to almost shout as it was really pelting down

"Okay"

"Oh by the way we passed the border a while back so we should near the next villa soon"

"Really?" she shouted back to me and I just nodded as I was too tired to shout.

We headed down to the forest floor and started off running again. We had been running for a while mostly protected on the ground from the rain onslaught from above as the trees were quite dense but we were suddenly pelted full on by the rain and wind as we had reached the end of the tree line which generally indicated the property line and sure enough there in the near distance was a large villa with the warm glow of lights. We looked at each other and smiled forgetting the rain and ran full speed using the last of our energy and headed for the front door.

We reached the front steps and walked up them while holding hands and trying to stop shivering and finally we reached the front door, with a glance at Yugana I held up my hand and rang the bell, hearing it faintly ring inside. We waited outside for a bit then the door opened presenting the butler her looked at us and quickly ushered us in which we quickly complied and stoop on the inside welcome mat.

"What can I do for you two young ladies?" he asked in a deep kind voice bending down a bit to be eye level with us.

"Sir we are sorry to bother you at this hour but we wish to ask if it would be possible to stay here for about two weeks?" I asked in my most polite voice and doing my best to stop it from shaking.

The man straightened and then said," Well let me go and call the Madame and see what she will say, okay?"

"Yes sir" we bother replied with chattering teeth. While he was gone I observed the house, the area we were in appeared to be the entrance hall and the butler had gone through a door on the left a few meters from where we stood. The floors were wooden Oak and well looked after. Before I could observe the other door and the stair on the right the butler came back, this time with a pregnant woman with short blue hair wearing a long white dress that flowed over the bump and ended near the ankles that had short sleeves with a orange sash under her bust and a thin orange scarf hanging around her neck and ending near her knees. Also on her head she wore a poofed up hat with a orange flower design. She had a kind face with wide slanted violet blue eyes and a orange flower tattoo under her left eye. She stopped by us and bent down slightly with her hands on her knees.

"Hello you two how can i help you on this cold wet night?"

"Well you see we have no place to go to and we wanted to know if it were possible for us to stay here for about two weeks to recover then we will move on..We don't need much and we won't take up much space so-" Miho was cut off midway as Luce held up a hand.

"It's alright you can stay here however long you want to, could you tell me your names?" She asked kindly with a warm smile.

"My name is Miho and this is my older sister Yugana, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said with a smile, so relieved that we were going to be safe for a while.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Luce and you will meet the rest of us if you just follow me through that door over there, okay?" She said while pointing to the door she had come through.

"Okay...Are you sure it's alright?" I asked again just to be sure.

"Yes" she said while rising up and taking my hand and started walking towards the door and Yugana held tight to my hand and kept close. We walked a while and the went through the door which opened into a spacious room that was also wooden and at the far side there was a large kitchen and nearer to the door was a large round wooden table where 8 people sat and as we entered they all looked up and stared at us and I instinctively leaned closer to Luce and slightly hid behind her legs. Luce looked down and laughed.

"Don't worry none of them bite, well some do but they won't bite you two, come go sit down by the table in those two chairs,' she said pointing to the two chairs and patted us on our backs encouragingly. We both stumbled a bit before edging our way to the table and quickly sliding into our seats all while still holding hands. On my right was a man with black hair and slanted eyes wearing a a red robe that looked like it was chinese with white pants that were slightly loose and what looked liked black pumps, on my sister's left was a empty chair and next to that a man with a black hat with a orange slash decorating it and I recognized it has a fedora hat that our mom had once shown us with ling thin side to him was a woman with blue hair although straight yet wavy mess next to her was a blonde haired man with a camouflage green bandana in his hair and seated next to him was a purple haired man with weird make up on next to him was a black hooded woman/man then the circle ended on a green haired man with a un shaven face and glasses who was the only one not looking at us as he was intensely scribbling away on a piece of paper.

I looked at my sister unsure of what we should do you if we were meant to say something yet I couldn't whisper to her as it was against table manners to speak to someone else secretly to to the ear. So I decided to use my mist flame to communicate with my sister via my mind and so I gently prodded her mind with mine and nodded to her physically to allow me entry which she did.

'Ne Yuu-nee what should we say to them, I am unsure as what to say..' I started

'Well maybe we should introduce ourselves to them..?' she suggested hopefully

'But what should we tell them about our situation, I don't want to drag normal people into this..'

'Miho-chan I don't think these people are exactly normal...'

'How can you tell?'

'Not sure, just a feeling..'

'Hmmm now that you mention it I can feel some flame energy from each of them..'

'Seriously?'

'Yes but I think we can trust them, but still we mustn't tell them about what we have been through it would involve them and they could be harmed because of that..'

'Alright I agree.. Oh that Luce woman was very kind ne?'

'Yes very much so... It reminded me of mom...' at that I broke of our mind connection and we both drifted into silence.

Unbeknownst to them while they had been "speaking" to each other the people at the table had stiffened and had also noticed the flame signature in the two girls as it was used. Luckily at this time Luce appeared with two bowls of soup for the girls and set them down in front of them.

"Here, I hope this is okay for you two.." she trailed off noticing us staring at the soup with joy and wonderment.

"This is...absolutely wonderful" Miho choked out while trying hard not to let her tears fall while on the other hand Yugana had actually let them fall and there were two tear trails down her cheeks.

"You two... When was the last time you ate?" Luce kindly asked although at the same time sounding worried. Miho looked at Yugana and then looked at Luce.

"Well the last time I ate was a few days ago but I don't think you can call what I had a meal really..." She trailed off.

"I had my last meal a few days ago too although it was not exactly a real meal either.." Yugana spoke for the first time since entering the house.

Luce as well as the others around the table looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

The man with the green hair looked up from his work and asked a question.

"How old are you two, you seem a bit young to be on your own?" he said

"I am five years,11 months and 2 weeks old and My sister here is eight years old.."

"Where are your parents? Are they dead?" Asked the hooded figure who from the voice sounded like a male.

"Our parents are alive but one thinks we are dead or missing and the other..well.." Yugana trailed off looking at me for some help.

"Our father is alive and his location currently is unknown although I think I know where he might be." Miho said with a thoughtful expression.

"When was the last time you saw them?" The man next to me asked

"We saw our mother about two years ago and I saw my father on my fifth birthday..." I said the last part a bit stiffly. Luce now sat down next to Yugana.

"Would you mind telling us what sort of situation you guys are in?" she asked

"Well the thing is we don't want you to get hurt so it might be best if you don't know..." I said softly as I didn't want to hurt their feeling or such.

"Listen we are a lot stronger than we look, don't worry about us and tell us" said the man with the fedora hat and sideburns. I still hesitated a bit then decided to tell them a bit, I nodded to Yugana before continuing.

"Are you guys part of the mafia by any chance?" I asked

"Yes we are, have you heard of a group called the Arcobelano's?" asked Luce

"Yes I once heard of it..." Miho said recalling what the one scientist had said this one time.

"Well we are that group" at this me and Yugana widened our eyes a bit.

"Then have you heard of the Estraneo Famiglia?" I asked to which they all turned to look at each other.

"Yes we have heard of them although the aren't that well know they are mostly a a family that stays in the shadows although there has been some unpleasant rumors going on for the last while, what have you got to do with them?" Asked the chinese man

"Well my sister and I have for the past two years or so have been...experimented on and operated on by the Estraneo Famiglia" said Miho now staring down into her lap and clutched at Yugana's hand so hard she caused her to was expecting to be thrown out of the house or me shouted at but what happened next Miho and Yugana could only have dreamt of. Luce had gotten up and taken a hold of both their arms pulling them gently from their seats and enveloping them into a hug with both their heads buried into Luce's neck. It was kind and so gentle that they began crying. Compared to everything they had been through in the past while that had been rough and cruel this kindness was like heaven to them and all the sadness and emotions they had been keeping in came out in one over flowing river of tears. Miho was sobbing quietly into Luce's neck her body shuddering every now and then as she tried to calm her breathing and Yugana was also except for the occasional loud sob mixed with a hiccup. This continued for a while till the two calmed themselves.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect that reaction form you.. We lost control of our emotions for a moment" Miho apologized for their crying fit as they all got back in their seats.

"It's fine.. Now you can tell us all about this tomorrow but right now just relax you are safe here okay?" we both nodded our heads in a reply.

"Oh and I forgot to introduce everyone here, the man to the left of me is Reborn of the Yellow Pacifier, next to him is Lal Mirch and Colonello sits next to her, next to him sits Skull and next to him is Viper and Verde, Oh and next to you is Fon.." she introduced them all with a small gesture of her hand to which they replied with a wave.

"Everyone this is Miho and Yugana and they will be staying with us for the next two weeks, please treat them kindly" everyone nodded.

Just then a beeping sound started going off that sounding almost similar to a bombs ticking so my training kicked in and I dragged my sister down under the table by her arm while covering her with my body via hugging her. A moment later the ticking ceased and I shut my eyes getting ready for the blast only none came. I opened my eyes to find a few pairs staring at me under the table from above and I slowly rose back to my seat with my sister and looked around for the bomb. Suddenly Luce called from the kitchen.

"Supper is ready!" I sighed and hung my head so no one could see my blush as the table erupted into laughter to small side chuckles and some giggles. How was I supposed to know that it was the kitchen cooking timer I was hearing!

"Oh my God that was hilarious!" Skull almost howled from his seat tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes I agree that was quite something" agreed Colonello while laughing.

"It is not every day that some one mistakes the timer for a real bomb" says Lal Mirch while still chuckling slightly.

I blush harder when I hear there comments and quickly glance at Yugana to see what she has to say and I stop as I see that she too is also laughing.

"Hahaha Onee-chan that was the most funniest thing I have seen in ages!" she said in between gasping.

"Hmph!" I huff as I cross my arms but still break out in a smile as I see my sister laugh some more.

Luce came back with everyone's dinner although with the help of Reborn as she couldn't carry everything. She sat down and started eating as did we but slowly though. As I was about to put my first spoon in my mouth I paused and looked at my sister her looked a bit stiff.

"Yuu-nee what's wrong?"

"My hands seem to not want to do what my mind is telling it to do.."

"Alright I'll feed you!"

"No it's fine I-" Before she could finish her sentence I was already dipping her spoon into the soup and blowing on it gently before placing it by her mouth. She sighed and gave in by opening her mouth and swallowing the soup. I continued for a while before having some of my own soup then went back to feeding her. We continued this process till both our bowls were empty. I felt so warm and full that I found myself dozing slightly and Yugana was already slightly snoring on my shoulder her eyes closed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up with half eyes at Luce.

"Why don't you two come with me?" she said so I got up while still letting Yugana lean on my shoulder then was about to pick her up bridal style when two arms picked her up for me. I looked up and saw Fon holding her allowing her head to lean on his neck.

"I'll help carry her to the room" he said and started heading to the door where Luce was waiting.

"Thank you" I said while running after him and Luce. At the door I stopped and turned around bowing to every one.

"Thank you" I said before running out.

I followed Luce and Fon across and up the staircase on the other side of the hall and when at the top turned left and walked with them down the passage way and followed the hall to at the end Luce opened a door and inside was a bedroom with a double bed on one side and another door in the middle on the wall to the right that lead to a bathroom. On the right of the entrance door was a wooden cupboard and tot he left was a desk and a chair also the wall on the left had two double wooden doors with glass windows in them that showed to a outside balcony and a little bit from the door stood a comfortable couch that had cushions on it. Overall the room was very lavish and rich. Fon had also stepped inside and Luce had motioned him to take Yugana to the bathroom where he set her down on a seat in the bathroom and turned to the bath and turned on the taps while putting in some liquid that made bubbles. Afterwards he came out and bid us goodnight then left and I was still standing in the middle of the room gazing around me in wonder. Luce came to me and put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the bathroom and I went to stand next to my sister who was awake although still bleary eyed. Luce then watched the bath for a while and when ready she closed the taps and turned to us.

"Could you two undress please? she asked we looked at her and nodded before undressing putting our dirty clothes on the floor and quickly headed to the bath as it was cold however as the bath was high Luce had to put a wooden step near it for them to step up on and then into the warm water. Once they were both in Luce took a jug and filed it with water and before she uploaded onto Yugana she told her to close her eyes and hold her nose and then she poured out the water to wet her hair and she did it a few more times and then repeated the process to me. It felt so relaxing to feel the water flowing onto my head then down my back, once she was done I shook my head a bit then opened my eyes to see Luce holding a large bottle and squirted some of the stuff onto her hands then pressing them to Yugana's hair and massaging to form a lather of bubbles and foam. While she did this she gestured for me to take the sponge on the one side of the bath and the soap and to start washing my body, which I did and once I was done washing myself I took the jug and rinsed myself and at the same time Luce rinsed Yugana's hair with another jug. Yugana then washed her body while Luce did my hair and I closed my eyes as her hands massaged my scalp, it felt like heaven to me but soon it was over and she rinsed me and let the water out. We then stood in the tub waiting as she fetched some towels. She returned and wrapped us each in our own fluffy towel and we got out and stood on the floor while she took our towels and rubbed us dry then gave us each a smaller towel to dry our hair with. All the while she was humming a small tune that we didn't know yet was relaxing.

"Right now that you guys are now clean lets give you some clothes and dry your hair then you can sleep okay?"

"Okay"

So we followed her to the room and as I sat of the couch as Luce went to the cupboard and took out two white sleeved dresses that looked like large shirts which we slipped on and then Yugana was led to the chair and sat down while a hairdryer was brought out and set on the table.

"You both have very long hair so I am going to have to brush it before drying it okay?" she said to Yugana.

"Yes that's okay.. although I haven't brushed it in a while so there might be alot of knots.."

"That's fine, as I have short hair I don't have much to brush so it is will be a treat for me to brush you two's" She said with a smile and she then took out a brush and began brush Yugana's hair.

As Luce was brushing she had also given me a brush to start on my own hair and by the time i was done with mine she had finished Yugana's an had begun to dry it. I sat on the couch watching them and enjoying a warm path of hair that passed to me when Luce sometimes blew in my direction as she adjusted her grip on the hairdryer. Soon she was done and Yugana's hair almost looked just has I had remembered it all that was missing was for her to gain some more weight to fill out her cheeks where you could now see more clearly the bones. She jumped of the chair and Luce beckoned me to come take her place and I shakily stood and headed over sitting down and Luce brushed my hair a few times before starting to dry it and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth as it blowed over me. After a while Luce stopped the hairdryer and i opened my eyes because I could still feel some wetness at the back and was about to speak but as I turned to her I stopped because she had a shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your hair.. looks white!" She said sounding unsure.

"Oh yes I have ice blonde hair... I inherited it from my mom" I said while patting my fringe.

"Really?" she said sounding more normal.

"Yes, sorry if it gave you a fright" I apologized.

"No it is fine, I'll finish up here then you can sleep.."

So she continued to dry my hair and when done she packed up while I ran to my sister and pulled her to the bed and we both hopped in under the thick covers and snuggled down with each other.

"Okay I will be going now but in the morning when you wake up just come to the kitchen okay?"

"Okay goodnight Luce-san" I said while propping myself up a bit on my elbows.

"Goodnight you two.." Luce said by the door before turning off the lights and then closing it.

Before I could lie back down Yugana asked me something.

"Miho-chan could you sing the lullaby mom used to sing?"

"Sure although I only know a few verses..."

"That's fine"

"Okay well here I go..."

"_Lullaby and Goodnight_

_In the sky stars are bright_

_Round your head _

_Flowers lay _

_Set your slumbers today_

_Soft and warm _

_In your bed _

_Close your eyes _

_Rest your head_

_Soft and warm _

_In your bed _

_Close your eyes _

_Rest your head_

_When the skies right with dawn _

_You will wake in the morn_

_Soft and warm in your bed_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your head..."_

_Yugana was asleep and so I decided to sleep to so I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of rain pouring outside._

**_R&R~ Later..._**


	3. Safe Haven

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I am osrry for the wait had a writers block with this one as my mind was racing ahead with what was going to happen in future chapters so I got stuck on how to finish this one. This one has fluff in it as I had to get used to the story again but I hope you enjoy~**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Miho was warm and for the first time in a long time as she was covered in a warm thick duvet that was so comfortable as well as a mattress that was wide and hard but not hard that is was sore but rather it was firm and comforting that she slept straight and had woke without a cramp in her back. Her eyes were still shut as she woke up but she could see light beyond her eyelids so she opened them and blinked slowly to get used to the brightness and as she sat up she pushed the duvet down. The double doors leading outside had sunshine pouring through them and onto the bed showing that the stormy weather from last night was gone and was replaced with a warm cheerful weather. While sitting up her hair that she normally neglected as it had become matted with dirt down in the lab and the had had no way to clean it now had fallen across her shoulders and was shining a almost white glow as the sunlight played across it. She let out a giggle as she felt her now revived hair with her fingers and run her hands through them then letting it fall back down to her waist again. She turned her head and looked at her sister who was lying on her stomach next to her while gently snoring and gently shook her.

"Ngh..." she moaned and buried deeper into the pillow ignoring Miho.

"Oi! Wakey wakey sleepy head, rise and shine~!" Miho said in a soft slightly sing song voice.

She was ignored again so she took the pillow she had been sleeping with and raised it up and-

-FLUMP-

Hit her sister across the back with it, good thing it was soft she thought. Her sister then rose up onto her elbows and glared at Miho.

"For waking me with the pillow you shall have to pay the consequence with your life!" She quickly scrambled up to her knees while taking her own pillow into her hands.

"Death by pillow!" she yelled and aimed for my head with a sweep and I got a mouth full of pillow as it hit me and knocked me down but I quickly retaliated and with a sweep of my pillow she was on her back and I straddled her and started tickling her sides to which she burst out in gales of laughter while clutching my arms and begging me to stop which I did but only after a little while of revenge.

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to take me down with a pillow" I said releasing her and standing above her on the bed while laughing gleefully down at her. After a moment I jumped down from the bed and gracefully loped to the doors and stood there soaking up the sun with her hands and face pressed to the glass. I heard a rustle behind me and then a small thud sound indicating that Yugana was up now too.

"Should we head to to the kitchen?" she asked from behind me and I turned around,"Luche asked us to head down there so..?"

"Yes I think we should" I agreed while soaking up as much sun.

Yugana came and pressed herself to the glass next to me also enjoying the heat, we stayed like that for a moment enjoying it and listening to the birds outside.

"Thank you Miho" Yugana said while turning her head on the glass to face me as I did in turn.

"It is not problem..." I trailed off noticing her eyes glistening with silent tears falling down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them off and also pulled you towards me to give her a hug while she silently hiccuped onto my shoulder, although she had to bend down a bit for her head to reach. We stood together for a while then she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Right let's go!" She said enthusiastically and headed for the door with me following.

Once we were by the door I opened it before popping my head around to check if there was anyone in the hallway, there was no one so I walked out with my sister and we headed down the hall towards the stairs and climbed down quickly and headed across the wooden floor for the doorway on the right that led to the kitchen. Outside it I stopped again and held Yugana's hand while we both peered around the wooden frame. Everyone was there and so was Luche who was coming from the kitchen with a huge platter of flapjacks, she noticed our heads and smiled.

"Hey you two, your just in time for breakfast" She called and we quickly moved into the room and quietly walked to the two chairs we sat in last night and sat down. I had kept my head down as I was still unsure of what to say to the other's or if they even wanted to speak. Around them Miho had seen what everyone was doing while waiting for breakfast while she had walked to her chair and most of them were sitting quietly or in Skull's case snoring with his head on the table and Lal Mirch and Colonello were talking quietly to themselves about some type of training form the sounds of it and also Verde was going over some notes and typing on a laptop.

"Wow your hair is a very light colour.." commented Fon from next to me slowly and softly.

"Is it weird?" I ask subconsciously touching it.

"No no not at all, it's quiet beautiful I just never noticed it last night as your hair was wet so it looked darker" he said quickly raising his hands and waving them to reassure me.

"Oh well then it that case thank you, I inherited it from my mom" I said with a smile.

"You and your sister are like day and night, your hair representing the day and her's being the night" he poetically replied with a calming sigh.

"Yes that is quite true although our personalities attract each other" voiced Yugana

"Well they do say that opposites attract, guess I will have to stick with the rules of science this time, what ever shall I do?" I mock whined raising a hand to my chin and looking at my sister.

"What! You mean I am going to have to stick with you? I am doomed!" cried out Yugana in mock distress catching onto my act and playing along.

"Hahaha unfortunately yes" I agreed sounding gloomy and hanging my head. A moment later I was glomped by my sister in a literal bear hug which then quickly changed to her putting my head under her chin and stroking my head.

"Don't worry young one, we shall survive this evil" she said with a far away look in her eyes and I wriggled out of her grasp and started laughing.

"Haha we haven't done that for a while.."

"True but it was fun" and I nodded in agreement. We both heard laughter and looked away from each other to see the others watching us and laughing.

"You two really went into your own little world there for a moment" Lal said

"We're very sorry" I said while bowing my head quickly.

"It's fine, don't worry" said Viper

"Okay everyone eat up!" said Luche setting down the last plater of fruit and sitting down. Everyone started helping themselves. After receiving a encouraging look from Luche while she herself dished up a bowl of fruit Yugana and I took a few flapjacks while also adding some raspberries and blueberries each and then put on a little syrup and we were sorted. Reborn calmly took some flapjacks and syrup while Luche poured him his cappuccino and eating from her fruit bowel, Lal and Colonello were having the full works of eggs,toast,bacon,tomatoe and mushrooms, Viper was quietly cutting small cubes of flapjacks and also having it with a strawberries and syrup, Verde was having a few slices of frenchtoast with a cup of black coffee while now reading through a massively thick file, Fon was enjoying some of the flapjacks and a bowel of fruit all while having his eyes closed ( x-ray vision much?) and Skull and piled on his plate flapjacks,fruit,frenchtoast and on top had drizzled on syrup and was currently literally wolfing down the food... I never knew food could be swallowed at such a fast rate, won't he choke if it goes down to fast?!

"Well Skull has a huge appetite so all that food is necessary although to answer your question I have no idea how he swallows so fast..." said Fon next to me.

"Yeah and he eats like that all the time so he won't choke, but it is worrying that his gag reflex hasn't kicked in yet.." Viper also said while supposedly peering at Skull.

"Woah did I say that out load?" I ask while clasping my hands around my mouth.

"Yes you did" chuckled Reborn

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense" I say while turning bright red.

"It's fine" Skull assured me through his last mouthful so I nodded and continued with my scrumptious flapjacks.

Oh Miho and Yugana we were hoping if after breakfast you could tell us what exactly is happening with you two?" Luche gently asked.

"Sure no problem, ne Yugana?" I asked looking at my sister and noticing she was frozen and suddenly I heard her voice in my head.

'Miho I can't breath.. It hurts..Like yesterday...' she thought to me and through our connection I felt some of her pain.

"YUGANA!" I yell grabbing her shoulder's and looking into her closed eyes and watching her face as it screwed up in pain. Suddenly a line of blood came out the side of her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Lal with concerned eyes as everyone else around the table froze.

"She is probably just having some problems with recovering..." I said panicking.

"Lets move her onto her back then we can figure out what to do" ordered Luche and Reborn picked her up and lay her on the wooden floor.

"What should we do?" asked Fon as Yugana let out a wet coughing sound causing more blood to come out.

"I'll heal her.." I slowly said

"How?" asked Reborn curiously while a few others raised their eyebrows in surprise at her confidence.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself then exhaled, " With my flames... Just give me a minute I need to breathe.." I slowly said with my eyes closed in concentration.

I then backed away from Yugana to gather my thoughts on what I had to do. I then walked back to her and knelt back down and placed a hand by her lungs and built up my Mist flames and inserted them so that it could go into her body and form the correct lungs and heart and all the muscles around it to the best I could, with the illusions in place I lifted my right hand away and replaced it with my left hand that was already softly blazing with my Sun flame and started to actually physically heal Yugana's insides properly starting with her lungs. At the lab when I had healed her it had been temporary and I knew that I would have had to do this again to her although with much more effort to fully heal her it's just that my energy levels weren't ready for this. After a little while I could feel moisture on my forehead and my breaths were coming out in labored gasps but I could't give up as her lungs were almost done. Around me since I had started Fon was kneeling on the other side of Yugana and the rest were standing around having a conversation by whispering so that I couldn't hear but I heard a few snatches of them anyway...

"How can she have two flame attributes?" I heard Skull ask confusedly

"It is very rare..." Replied Verde

"Should we help her?" Voiced Luche

"No need, I have this under control" I manage to wheeze out to surprising them, " Just a little bit more and then she will be fine"

I could feel her breathing evening out but her heart was still frantic so I moved my hand a bit up and started healing the damaged heart nerves and muscles. It took a while as the lungs still needed a bit of healing as did the heart so it was no surprise that after a while Colonello and Lal left to train and Verde left for his lab to conduct his usual research, only Fon, Luche, Reborn, Skull and Viper stayed. A hour passed and every now and then my vision blurred as another bead of sweat dripped down. Fon noticing this left and returned a moment later with a bowl full of water and a cloth. He kneeled down next to me and wrung out the cloth before dabbing at my forehead and cheeks.

"...Thank you.." I whispered to him while still concentrating, I was almost done.

"It's fine how much longer till you are done?" he asked

"I think about about a few more minutes then I will be done"

I gradually started to then decrease my Sun flames until my hands were bare. I then placed my hands center on her chest and ignited my Rain flame again causing a gasp from those left as well as again my Sun flame and slowly calmed her system and finished healing her. Once done I placed the Rain flame on her forehead and calmed her mind before stopping and just while pointing one finger over her heart I ignited my Lightning flame and gave her heart a small shock to get the system running again and with that she woke with a few small coughs. I let my hands drop to my sides while standing up and moving to a chair and collapsing into it breathing hard. I felt so tired but it was worth it because now my sister was safe. She had started getting up with Fon helping her and eventually stood up and wobbled over with his help.

"Thank you Miho" She said softly as she sat back down in her chair tired and slightly slumped.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" asked Luche and we just nodded

"Okay I will go call everyone back now" said Reborn getting up and walking out the door.

"Miho how many flame attributes do you have?" asked Viper from across the table in her/his seat.

"I have all seven of them although only can use a few well enough to do what I just did"

"Is that even possible?" asked Luche setting down out two glasses of water.

"Yes it is, well in our family it has happened in a past generation that our Great Grandmother had all seven but it hasn't happened since then..." I said while gulping down a few much needed sips while staring at the faces of the adults around me.

"So you don't have these flames because of what they did to you, you had them before?" asked Luche.

"Yes we both did"

"Wow incredible..." murmured Fon while sitting in his seat.

At that moment Reborn returned with everyone and once they were seated we both knew it was question time and prepared ourselves for it.

"Right so what do you all want to know?" I asked folding my hands in my lap and looking out across the table

"Well how old where you when you were taken by the Estraneo Famiglia and how did it happen?" asked Lal in a professional voice although I wouldn't know what that was but I just presumed it was her serious voices as the tone sounded the same as whenever Giovanni spoke to me about a large operation except hers was also soft.

"I was three and Yu-nee was six and it happened one night when we were asleep, these men came to get us at our house..." I trailed off.

"We were separated after that and I only saw Miho yesterday for the first time since then.." Yugana picked up.

"What type of experiments did the perform on you?" asked Verde

"Various types that all evolved around our flame types, I am not sure of all the specifics, I can only have a few guesses..." I said looking at Yugana to see if she knew more.

"I didn't get experimented on much mostly as each experiment took a huge toll on my body and I had to be put under medical care for long periods after each one so I don't know either, although I remember Giovanni once saying that they were looking for ways to manipulate the flames and use them or recreate them for something..." Yugana said looking at Verde.

"Why hasn't your parents and family come after you two yet?" Luche asked gently and we looked at each other not know how to answer.

"Well that is because the one who gave the rights to work and experiment on us was...was.." I stopped not knowing how to continue.

"The reason our parents haven't come for us is because it was our father who gave us to them..." Yugana finished also looking down.

"Your father did...This to you?" Lal asked shocked

"Yes" answered Yugana

Around the table the Arcobelano's faces were frozen in shock.

"That is unforgivable..." said Reborn leaning back in his seat with his arms folded," For a famiglia member to harm one's own is against the rules of the Mafia and it also just plain cruel."

"Who is your father?" Colonello asked

"You might know him as the Boss of the Dragotta Famiglia..." I said

"Ah yes we have heard of him although it is a quiet family" said Viper

There was silence for a few moments while everyone absorbed what they had just heard.

"Oh about last night you two had just managed to escape right?" Lal asked and we both nodded.

"So since we were the first place you guys stopped by I am guessing you hadn't been running long?" Again we nodded and the rest caught on to her true question.

"So in other words the place that you to have been kept at isn't too far from here?" Lal asked getting to the point.

Yugana and Miho looked at each other, uncertainty showing in their eyes before turning back to the waiting Arcobelano's.

"Yes it isn't too far from here, actually it is in the next estate from here I think" Miho answered.

"But their isn't any labs in that direction, their is only another estate with a normal mansion on it" Skull said confusedly.

"Yes it is our family home..." said Yugana through clenched teeth.

"So the labs are there?" asked Lal

"Yes..." said Yugana

"What's wrong?" Asked Luche noticing the tense shoulders of the two.

"..." Miho opened her mouth and the closed it again while closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Last night we only managed to escape because I had somehow managed to heal and regain enough energy to move, so I got my sister and we went up the stairs and then when we got the the door and slowly opened it only to find ourselves in our own house, to be specific, in our house's library... " Miho managed to say but again fell silent.

"That whole time we spent down there wishing to go back home, the whole time we were in pain and hurting it turned out we _were_ home, just underneath it..." Yugana finished with a sob.

"That must have been your father's doing..." Luche asked softly

"It was" I admitted slowly

"How do you know that?" asked Lal sharply.

"After the night we were taken I woke up by myself without Miho and shortly after a man came in and said his name is Dr Giovanni and that he as well as a few others would be experimenting on our Dying Will Flames and that our father had...our father had... Allowed them to experiment on us..."

"Your own father gave you two to them knowing what was going to happen?" Reborn asked with a dangerous glint forming in his eyes.

We both just nodded unsure of what to say next and around them the Arcobelano's were having a silent eye communication conversation on what to do.

"You two look at me" said Luche and they looked up into her eyes.

"While you are recovering you can stay here and also figure out what to do next, when that is done we will then help you to get sorted out, okay?" she said in her soft yet warm and firm voice looking us in the eyes. We glanced at each other with our eyes glittering with unshed tears and turning back nodded at Luche.

"Thank you" We both said happily

"It is a pleasure, you two while you are here you will be in safe hands, trust us, okay?" she asked we nodded again and immediately the tense atmosphere that we had been feeling caused by the harsh questions lifted and we exhaled and looked at each other with hope in our eyes and true happy smiles on our faces.

Around the table smiles adorned the faces Arcobelano's, even Verde cracked a small smile. Even though the problem was still there to be sorted it could wait a little while, the two children deserved the break from everything they had been through. Luche sat up and leaned against her two arms on the table and looking at us.

"Do you want to help me bake some cookies and make lunch?" She asked

"Sure!" They both chirped and around them everyone besides Reborn and Fon left to o about their own business as before.

Luche went to the kitchen and we followed happy to help. She took out a old thick book from a bookshelf on a the wall just outside of the kitchen area, it had pieces of paper sticking out at random intervals and other pieces of paper with words scrawled in neat pencil placed under the cover. She took it over to the near counter top and opened it to what seemed a familiar page to her. We had followed her to the counter and we sitting on the stools placed underneath it and were looking at her, waiting for instructions, although they were both nervous as they had never baked before. She looked at us and winked.

"You girls ready?"

"Uh Luche..?" Yugana started

"Yes?"

"We have...um...Never baked or cooked before.. So um we're sorry if we do something wrong..." She mumbled to a finish with a slight bow with her head and Miho next to her mimicking her.

"You have never cooked before?" she asks setting down the book with slight disbelieving eyes

"Yes even though I was 6 when we were taken I was sickly so something such as this was not allowed for me and when I _was _well I preferred to be outside with Miho..."

"Oh that is understandable, don't worry it is easy if you just follow the instructions one by one and besides if you get stuck I am here to help you" Luche laughed a little then moved on into the actual kitchen and started taking out mixing bowl, various needed utensils such as measuring cups, a scale etc which she all put onto one section of the counter that was wide and on the other side of the kitchen, above it was a wide wooden framed window that opened in the middle to the outside and she opened it to let in the fresh breeze blow in and to let some of the sun partially come in to land of the semi wide sill below. Then she bustled over to the cupboards lined up on the other side, all with various shaped doors and draws and started pulling out the ingredients for the biscuits and laid them out next to the mixing bowls. She finished laying the things out by placing a low stool by the counter for Miho, who was still a bit short, to step on and put the recipe book on a small stand nearby, making it easier to read while baking. She then turned around to the both of us and beckoned us over.

"Now there are a few rules to the kitchen and don't worry they are not strict or anything, they are simple," Luche started, " Whenever you are in the kitchen always make sure that your hands are clean, hygiene is of a great importance when cooking. Next is to follow the recipe exactly, never substitute or leave out ingredients as it will change the process and the flavour in the end and you don't want that and another important one is to relax, in the kitchen it is never good to be stressed" she finished off her little lecture to the two girl then moved out of the way so that they could move forward.

"Okay now we are going to be making my special cookies that I make for everyone here, there is no specific flavour for it as the first time I made it I just threw together random ingredients but I managed to write the recipe down from memory." Luche said while double checking the ingredients with the book.

"Okay here we go, Yugana pass me the flour will you and Miho could you had me the scales?" she said and we both complied.

"Now see here this is how you measure the things out," she said while pouring out the flour into the scale," Then once you have reached the correct amount your put it in the bowl via the sieve..."

Luche continued her instruction with the two of them and helped them measure and pour all of the dry ingredients in as the recipe said all the while paying attention to what Luche said and did. Once the dry ingredients were in they added the wet ingredients slowly and one by one ingredient they stirred it in and slowly the mixture thickened and became the necessary dough needed to lay out.

"Right," Luche enthusiastically said while patting her hands on her orange apron she had slipped on silently before," Now we can roll it out and cut out the shapes!"

"Shapes?" we both asked while washing our hands to rinse off the doughy mixture.

"Yes although they won't be the usual round ones, I have special ones for these, do you want to see?" she asked

"Yes please." We both asked drying our hands on a towel she gave before heading over to a draw under one of the counters and pulling it open and bringing out a cookie cutter in a familiar shape.

"Is that a pacifier shaped cookie cutter?" Yugana asked

"Yes it is, it is cute isn't it?" she asked while walking back over to show us. It was made out of a metal of sorts to make it easier to cut out the shapes. Luche brought our attention back to the dough as she picked it up out of the bowel and slowly lowered it onto the surface next to it that was slightly floured and then picked up the rolling pin that she had showed us earlier.

"Okay now this is how you roll it," she said while starting to roll the pin across the dough at a semi random but slowly a practiced pace while we both watched on either side of her. After a while she handed the pin to Yugana and gestured for her to come and try and after a few hesitant strokes she too got into a broken rhythm but I could tell she was enjoying herself because her smile got wider and wider as she went along eventually Luche stopped as the dough had been spread out thin enough.

"Right now, Miho hand me the cookie cutter? she asked while setting the pin aside and taking the cutter and going into the top left corner she placed it on top before pressing it down and wiggling it around and then pulling it out to show the pacifier shaped cookie dough which she took out and placed on the baking tray on the counter behind us, she came back quickly and quickly cut out a whole two rows in quick succession, she then gave me and I hesitantly pressed down where she pointed out and wiggled it like she did then pulled it out and smiled at the little shape and I looked up Luche and she nodded encouragingly for me to continue down the strip of dough while Luche and Yugana took each one I cut out and put it on the tray and soon I was done and Luche took the remaining dough and squished it up and rolled it flat again and this time Yugana cut out pieces and I place them on the tray.

"Are we done now?" I asked while Luche walked over to the oven and opened it.

"Well after I put them in and set the timer then yes we are done!" she said with a smile while she placed the tray carefully in the preheated oven and closed the door.

"Well done you two, you girls did well for your first time, now while we wait for those to bake let's make lunch okay?" She asked us.

"Okay Luche!" We both were so happy that we managed to do everything and it was also very fun and relaxing.

"Well before that let's take a breather okay?"

"Yes sure" Yugana said

Luche headed to the cupboard and pulled out three glasses and then went to the fridge to pull out some fresh orange juice, poured it then handed us each a glass which we gratefully gulped down not realizing our thirst till the juice hit our lips. Luche leaned back against the countertop and watched the two girls gulp down the juice quickly then looked eachother and laugh at how quickly they had swallowed it. It was sad to know that these two had gone trough such hard times by themselves but Luche was happy because now she could help them and with thought she set her her glass down.

"Right let's make lunch!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands together to gain their attention.

"Alright!" they said turning to her from their laughing with smiles on their faces.

Yes she was definitely going to protect these two and take care of their troubles.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed~**

**Please review ^A^**


End file.
